Frantic Christmas Gift
by Lyres
Summary: For the first time, Sapphire wanted to wear the clothing Ruby made for her. One-Shot. Merry Christmas!


"Merry Christmas Ruby!" I said as I handed out my gift to him and promptly ran away fast.

"Thanks.. H-Hey! Sapphire! You haven't received my gift yet!" He yelled out as he caught up with me. Damn, I forgot those running shoes...

"I don't want your stupid gift!" I shouted.

Shock came over his face, he skidded into a halt and cried. "Why?"

I stopped and turned at him. "It's cuz it always had ta be some frilly dress and you always tell me wear it for hours! Pink frilly dress. Tha' was ya'r gift to me last year. Some recently popular design the year before that. Oh, let's not forget the high-heeled sandals that came with it." I glared at him as horrible memories of that sandals came to my mind.

He sheepishly smiled. "Well, you always complied to wearing them... in the end. Why wear them then?"

_Cuz I don't want ta waste the things ya make for me._ I felt my cheeks got hotter the moment I thought of that line.

"Cuz.. cuz..."

"Because...?" He came nearer to me.

"I-it's none of ya'r business!" Flustered, I subconsciously punched him in the face... really hard that he fell to the ground. Oops...

"Ah! Sorry, Ruby." I went over to see if he's alright.

He held out his palm to stop me. "It's okay. I understand. I wouldn't force you to do what you don't want." He stood up and turned away from me.

This made me really concern. He never easily gave up in having me wear his clothings... ever. Well, without teasing me being in straw leaves first.

"Ruby..."

"Too bad... Toro would've loved to see you wear this."

What? Did I hear that right? I looked at my blaziken who was currently in my pokeball and found out he was right. Apparently, she had an eager expression on her face. Ruby must have shown it to her when he was sowing it in the secret hideout.

"Ya really want me to wear... whatever it is?" She nodded vigorously.

I reluctantly gave in. "Fine... I'll wear whatever it may be."

Strangely, he rejected it. "No, no. You already said that you wouldn't want to wear it. As I've said, I wouldn't want to force you."

"Ya prissy drama queen! I- hey why are ya opening tha?"

"I'm pretty sure you didn't want to wear this anyway..." He showed me the clothing he made with all his glory. As soon as I saw it, My mouth hang open and I understood why Toro wanted me to wear it. Heck, I want to wear it.

"You're gonna get a ninjask in your mouth if you continue that..." I snapped it out and closed my mouth. "Anyways, too bad that you didn't want it! I'll probably just donate it to senior Crystal's adoption house..."

"I... I want to wear it..." I heavily blushed as I whispered.

"Did you say something?"

"I said I want to wear it..." A little louder this time.

"Still can't hear what you just said.~." Ruby said in a sing-song voice. Oh, now he's just teasing me.

"I SAID I WANNA WEAR IT DAMMIT!" I screamed. He clasped his hands on his ears.

"No." Came the reply.

"No!? But I just-"

"Unless..." He continued. "You agree for a photo-shoot of it."

"A photo-shoot?" He nodded. I had this sinking feeling that this was what he was after right in the beginning.

"You... you planned this right from the beginning didn't ya?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

We stared at each other for a moment until I finally let out a sigh. "Oh, okay."

He smiled widely as he handed over his gift.

"Thanks... By the way, why not make ones like this for the seniors in Kanto?"

Surprisingly, he frowned a bit. He spoke in a small voice but I still heard with my heightened ears. "I want only you to have this kind of clothing..."

"What?" I blushed a bit.

"I said that I'll think about it. By the way, the photo-shoot would start in 10 minutes so let's hurry!"

"Huh? Ahhh!" That was all I could say before he scooped me into his arms and activated his running shoes.

**(copy paste and remove the asterisks: beep-1*.deviantart*.*com*/*art/Sapph7-421668625)**

* * *

At the photo-shoot

* * *

"Hey! Hey! The lighting's all wrong! There isn't suppose to be any shadow at her back!"

"Get right into it Ruby! As much as I love wearing this, I ain't gonna pose for ya'r **stupid photo-shoot** for another **second**!"

"But..."

"**Grr...**"

"... Fine."

* * *

**A short frantic one-shot.**

**Ruby knows not to argue when Sapphire growls.**

**Merry Christmas everyone! :)**

**Edit: edited the link.**


End file.
